beware_thebatmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkness
Fall is the 14th episode of Season 1 of Beware the Batman. It first aired on August 10, 2014. Official Description Batman makes an unlikely alliance with Silver Monkey to escape from the League of Assassins. Meanwhile, Katana, Alfred, Lieutenant Gordon, and Barbara take action as Ra's al Ghul's attempts to cleanse the city during the blackout has left it terrorized by the Ghosts and other criminals. Plot The episode picks up right where the last episode, Fall, left off. Ra's al Ghul makes a television broadcast pronouncing his rule over Gotham. He tells the populace that the police and government are powerless to stop him and finishes his announcement by showing the unconscious tied up Batman to them. After seeing this, Detective Gordon and Barbara leave for the Precinct where it might be safer, with Gordon vowing to get to the bottom of this. Back at the Manor, Tatsu is still fuming at Alfred for leaving Batman behind. Alfred counters that they were outnumbered and that getting themseves killed wouldn't help anyone. He reveals that the Bat Cave has it's own independent power source and activates it, lighting the room. When he turns again he finds Tatsu's blade leveled at him. She confronts him about what Ra's al Ghul said, about Alfred killing her father. Alfred explains that Tatsu's father was his best friend and that Ra's is merely trying to drive them apart with lies. Tatsu accepts this but remains skeptical and threatens to kill him if there is more to the story. Outside the window, they see the Bat Signal has been lit. Deep in the HQ of the League of Assassins, Batman is tossed into a cell. Ra's al Ghul taunts Batman, explaining how he will use the Ion Cortex to enslave or destroy any city he wishes. Batman swiftly defeats two ninja and tries to escape but almost effortlessly put down by Ra's. He praises Batman's skill and ability and offers him a chance to join him as he "cleanses" and restores Gotham to greatness. Batman refuses and Ra's leaves, promising to kill him later. It is then revealed that Batman is not alone in this cell. A figure approaches and attacks Batman and, after a brief fight, it is revealed that Batman's new cell mate is none other than Silver Monkey! Jim Gordon stands waiting by the Bat signal and, when Katana arrives, knows that Batman is truly captured. Katana gives him the reports on the Ion Cortex and explains that, like any computer, it can be hacked. Since the facility where the Cortex is held is too well guarded, she says that they must use the GCPD's Mobile Command Center's computers to hack the Cortex wirelessly. Gordon balks at stealing police property for such a dangerous plan but is eventually convinced that it is their only chance. He takes a phone from Katana, promising results, good or bad, in an hour. As he leaves, it is revealed that Barbara has been eavesdropping all along. Alfred steps from hiding and the two discuss their plans. If Gordon is unsuccessful, then Tatsu will blow up the Cortex and the League with it, most likely sacrificing herself. In the holding cells, Batman begins slicing through the bars with a hidden carbon-fiber nanotube from the lining of his cape. The fiber is designed to emulate the bones of a bat but fifty times stronger. The fiber cuts through the bars but not fast enough before the guards will arrive with their dinner. The two enemies must either work together or perish. At the precinct, Gordon is exasperated that no one from the Computer Crimes division is there, all likely hiding. Barbara, a skilled hacker herself, offers to help but this idea is rejected by her father. Gordon is then called away to deal with The Ghosts who have taken advantage of he chaos to leave the Cauldron and rampage. As soon as he leaves, Barbara takes the keys from his desk and tries to steal the Mobile Command Center. She barely gets out of the garage when Gordon steps in front of the vehicle. He orders her out but she refuses. She argues that even though he wants to keep her out of danger, she is already in danger from the whole situation and her help could save the city. He grudgingly agrees and the two drive off together. Batman and Silver Monkey have escaped their cell and the two part ways; Batman to disable the Cortex and Silver Monkey, who dubs him a fool, to save himself. Batman makes his way to the Cortex, takes out the ninja guarding it, and begins to deactivate it. Batman reveals that, since Jason built the Cortex with Wayne Industries technology, Batman has a secret pass code to override it. Before he can finish, he is confronted by Lady Shiva armed with the Soultaker Sword and several ninja. Batman sets the code to upload and smashes the terminal so that it cannot be stopped before fighting the ninja. He is knocked to the ground by two ninja but is saved at the last moment by Silver Monkey. Silver Monkey announces that life has no meaning without honor and he must fulfill his debt to Batman. He kicks Batman onto a retracting bridge, telling him that their is a ventilation shaft just beyond that will take him to the surface. Batman tries to stay and fight but the jump is too far and snipers open fire. As Batman races to the shaft, Silver Monkey defeats one of the ninja and confronts Lady Shiva. The two remark "This is long overdue" before charging at each other and beginning their fight. Meanwhile, Ra's al Ghul is in a tele-conference with the Mayor, the Governor, and the Police Commissioner with his assassins being with the respective representatives. Ra's lays out his offer: They may run their city as they always have, only now with the League's protection and guidance. The Commissioner objects to letting his city being run by costume wearing freaks before he is promptly dragged off screen by assassins. The fading scream suggests that that the man has been thrown from a very high window! to the other hostages' horror. Ra's coldly comments that the position for Commissioner has just opened up and tells them to think carefully about his offer. Outside, Alfred and Katana infiltrate the League facility while Batman makes his way out and picks up his spare Utility Belt from beneath the overturned Batmobile. He sets one of the Batmobile's explosives to detonate just underneath it, flipping it over. He jumps in and takes off trying to call Katana and Alfred. He can't reach them but intercepts a distress call from Barbara and Jim who are pinned down by the Ghosts. He races to help just as Katana and Alfred descend into the facility only to be confronted by Lady Shiva who tosses Silver Monkey's mask at them before the two are subdued and taken before Ra's. Ra's forces Alfred to reveal that he was forced to kill Tatsu's father and this is why he took such interest in her life. Because of guilt. Alfred pleads to her that he had no choice but she screams a quote from Batman "There's always a choice!" and viciously attacks him with punch after punch driving him back. She is suddenly stopped by Ra's and the two are taken to the holding cells. Outside, Batman and the Gordons are in the Mobile Command Center when Batman gets a call from Ra's on the phone from Katana's bag. Ra's offers to trade Katana if Batman will surrender but Batman refuses. He shows Barbara the back door into the Cortex's system he opened and gives her the password: ORACLE. Batman then leaves to rescue Katana and Alfred, telling Gordon that the fate of the city lies in his daughters hands. Ra's al Ghul walks down the darkened halls of Blackgate Prison. He releases Professor Pyg, Mr. Toad, Magpie, Tobias Whale, Phosphorus Rex, and Cypher, asking them all to help him with a problem: Batman. Characters Heroes *Batman *Katana *Alfred *Jim Gordon *Silver Monkey *Barbara Gordon Villains *The League of Assassins *Ra's al Ghul *Lady Shiva *Magpie *Tobias Whale *Phosphorous Rex *Professor Pyg *Mr. Toad *Cypher Other Characters Trivia *Six villains, hired for Batman`s head, a bit reminiscent to "Batman: Arkham Origins". *It`s possible Sliver Monkey`s last appearance. Lady Shiva killed him. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1